The Beginning of the End
by Queen of darkness.xo
Summary: Commander Shepard fights to find out how to destroy the Reapers. However, her past has come back to haunt her. What really happened on Torfan and what effect will it have with fighting the Reapers. FemShep/Kaiden. Takes place between: MASS EFFECT 1&2
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning of the end

**Author's notes : I would just like to start off with how much I love Mass Effect! My favorite game, without a doubt ! Anyway, after beating it for the third time the other day, I decided I'm going to write a fan fiction about it. I got a sudden idea. Though I've not thought up the entire story, I'm sure I'll be able to handle it. This isn't going to be my first fan fiction, but my first for this game. Hope you enjoy it !**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One**

**The Beginning of the End.**

-----------------------------------------

It has been three months since the attack on the Citadel and the defeat of Saren and Sovereign. Humanity has taken their rightful place in the council. Shepard chose Captain Anderson to be the representative for humanity.

The council was, and still is, extremely grateful to the commander. The commander issued the order to save the ascension. Doing so, there were many human casualties. A small price to pay for the greater good of the galaxy. Shepard knew that this was bigger than humanity, bigger than their own issues.

Since then, the council, now including Anderson, have been discussing political issues and how they cold possibly defend themselves against the invasion of the Reapers. Of course, they can't exactly decide anything just yet until they learn more about the Reapers and what exactly is going to happen.

The first place they started to look for answers was Ilos. Liara T'Soni was head of the researchers investigating Ilos for any clues and evidence on the Reapers and how they could possibly survive. So, for now, Liara was absent from the crew.

Garrus is in the running to becoming a Spectre. The council said it will be made official when everything is in running order. As of now, there isn't much time to preform a proper induction. Until then, he is helping out C-sec improve their security and informing them in more detail of the Reapers and they know so far. Executor Pallin wasn't too happy about Garrus taking over C-Sec but there was nothing he could do.

Tali was asked to help improve the citadel defense systems. Being a genius with technology Tali was the perfect person for the job and as such, couldn't pass up the opportunity. Working on the Citadel, she is still in close range to Shepard, as is Garrus.

Wrex spends most of his time trying to convince the Krogans that they're going to have to work together, for free, in order to save the galaxy. Of course, the Krogans are a stubborn bunch and they hate doing things for free and are always looking for money and a good fight. However, since the recent attack Wrex is having an easier time than expected getting through to them. He too is stationed on the Citadel and communicates with his home world via video communication.

As for the Citadel is has been undergoing construction to get everything up and working again and back to the way it was. It is a long and slow process considering there aren't many tools and materials to find at the moment, and that there are other things to attend to. However, all of the races are working together and they're getting the job done.

As for Shepard, she's been staying in the Normandy which is docked in it's usual spot. Everyday she is searching to find any shred of information about the Reapers or the Citadel as a relay. Although deep down she knows it's nearly impossible to find anything, because of her sheer determination, she will not stop.

Kaiden has remained on the ship with the commander as well as Joker and some of the crew. Kaiden has been helping reconstruct the Citadel during the day and trying to take care of the Commander and spend as much time with her as possible, during the night. It is obvious that they developed a relationship. To much surprise there are many who are unaware of it. With the exceptions of Joker and Liara.

They are good at being private with it and they don't usually do anything wile on duty. They're lucky that none of the higher ups are aware of their relationship or else they would be in trouble. However, considering they saved the galaxy, Kaiden doubted that they would be in much trouble, but he respected the Commanders loyalty to rules and regulations. Whenever she did that is.

----

Staring blankly at the screen in front of her Shepard sat in her quarters and searched vigorously all day for information on the Reapers. Tired eyes stared at a repeating screen that always said " No data available." This was becoming more than annoying to her. She needed to find something on them, anything, she needed to find a way to stop them.

The sound of the automatic doors opening and the presence in her room didn't even phase her. Continuing to type away she didn't stop until she heard a voice. " Commander." the very familiar voice came. Stopping she turned and looked at the man standing in her quarters. "What are you doing? You've been in here all day. The crew has been awaiting orders." the man spoke approaching the Commander and stopping a few feet away.

Shepard sighed and turned back to the screen. " I'm trying to see if there's anything about the Reapers or the Citadel as a relay and how we can-" Shepard stopped as soon as she felt his hand on hers. Looking up at him she didn't have time to speak, as he already opened his mouth to.

"Commander, you've been searching for hours. There's nothing on them. Come on," he said pulling her up. " You need to get some rest, and then give your men some orders." he spoke as he held her hand and looked into her bright green eyes. "We just saved the galaxy. Take a day off, you deserve that much." he spoke softly.

Shepard shook her head." No, we haven't saved the galaxy not yet. Not until we find a way to stop the Reapers!" she said determination running thick through her blood and burning in her eyes. " I need to-"

"Rest" he cut her off. Pulling her close he wrapped his arms around her. " You're no good to the crew when you can't even stand on two feet. Your body needs rest, as does your mind. Sleep for a couple of hours. Then we can discuss our next move and if there is any new information." he said rubbing her back softly.

Shepard let out a defeated sigh. " I-I guess you're right." she said as she rested her head against his chest. Closing her eyes she listened to the soft beating of his heart. She loved that sound. She loved the feeling of being around him. The feeling of his warmth on her body.

Shepard was soon lifted off of her feet and brought to her bed. Pulling the blankets over her he turned and began walking away. "Kaiden." came her voice and he stopping turning to face her. "Thank you." she said sleepily. Kaiden smirked and nodded his head, soon he stood in front of the automatic doors and they slid open, stepping through it they slid close behind him and Shepard caught the last glimpse of his back as he began to walk away.

Yawning she stared up at the ceiling for a few moments. She was undoubtedly tired, that was for sure. But she couldn't seem to sleep because her mind was filled with the thought of the Reapers and how to stop them. Soon, sleep overtook her and she succumbed to the darkness and sweet release of sleep. Drifting off she would deal with the problems when she awoke.

Shepard had no idea what was in store for her. As of now things were okay. Though while she slept she continued to have nightmares about the visions from the beacons, and the visions of what was yet to come. Whether she was sleeping or awake she could never get her mind off of the Reapers.

It is true that she had just saved the galaxy. They were safe for now. However, Sovereign wasn't the only Reaper, there were much,much more. They had only but stalled the Reapers. They had bought themselves some time. As far as she was concerned, this was only the **Beginning of the End. **

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's notes: There you go. I know it's not the greatest and it's extremely short, but it will get better I promise you ! This was only the intro. A small chapter to update you on what has happened and is happening at the moment. Kinda boring I know, but I can't exactly start the story without some background information on the whole situation. Please don't let this chapter scare you off, it will get better ! Stick around! Annnd review, let me know what you think about that quick info chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2 : Mission

**Author's notes : Okay well, the first chapter was sucky, I know. It was only a quick chapter of information of what happened after the attack. Hopefully this chapter will be satisfying, and hopefully it will bring people to my story. : ( ENJOY ! **

**Chapter 2**

**Mission**

--------------------------------------------

It was the longest sleep she had in a very long time. Her jade orbs opened and she propped herself up on her elbows. Looking around the room nothing had changed there as a beeping noise coming from her computer screen. Pushing the blankets off, she got up from her bed and made her way over to her computer. Sitting in the chair she hit a button and a screen popped up. It was Liara, well a recording anyway. Shepard hit play.

" Commander,

I have found something I thought would interest you. While excavating Ilos, we came across several data discs that Saren left behind. We have yet to examine them. I decided that we shall look at them with you present. Also, there are two or three geth trapped here on Ilos. I remember you telling me that Tali had been able to get data from a geth before. Perhaps, Tali could- "

Liara stopped as the sound of shots being fired echoed behind her. She then began glowing blue as her biotic senses took over.

"Get the scientists out of here. Signal for help. We don't know-"

The video went dead. There was nothing but static.

Shepard's eyes widened at first and then she clutched her hand into a fist. Removing the data disc from her computer she placed it in her pocket and exited her room. Passing Kaiden's work station she didn't even think of stopping to call for him. "Commander." she heard him yell. Coming to an abrupt halt she looked over her shoulder at the Lieutenant. " What is it?" she asked rather bluntly. She didn't realize her tone.

He blinked for a moment, " I was just wondering if you were okay, ma'am." He spoke the last word hesitantly. Addressing her as his superior instead of as his girlfriend.

She took a deep breath " Sorry Kaiden. I'm just under a lot of stress and I'm tense right now. I wish I could explain all the details. Just follow me and I'll explain after." she said with a small reassuring smile. Kaiden returned the smile and nodded. " Yes ma'am." he said normally.

Reaching the bridge Shepard stopped beside the pilot. " Joker!" she said abruptly nearly making him jump.

"Geez commander. Way to scare the cripple." He said with a smirk.

"Joker, I need you to round up the entire crew. I need everyone on board at 09:00." she said with utter seriousness in her tone.

Joker realized her tone and his smirk soon faded, he nodded. Looking at the time he looked over his shoulder at Shepard. " Commander, that's in half an hour." he said.

"09:00 Joker." she said as she turned and began to walk away. Standing at the door to exit the Normandy, Shepard looked over at Kaiden and the doors opened. The familiar sound of the computer came on. " Logged. The commanding officer is on shore. XO Moreau has the deck."

Kaiden and Shepard entered the elevator taking it down to on the elevator Shepard looked over at her shoulder at Kaiden. Taking a step back she stood beside him. Outstretching her arm she wrapped her fingers around his hand. Kaiden looked over at her and smiled. He tightened his grip on her hand. Sadly this was one of the rare moments they would have together.

The elevator slowed and they let go of each other as the door opened they stepped out and made their way over to the Citadel rapid transit. The rapid transit along with the elevators and defense systems, were of the first to be repaired for two main reasons. With their transportation fixed they would be able to move people and materials around quicker to fix things. With the defense system repaired they would have some protection from any who tried to attack while they were vulnerable.

Reaching the embassies, Shepard and Alenko made their way to Captain Anderson's new office. He was no longer captain. Now, thanks to Shepard, he was a council member. Although the others were alive, Anderson was somewhat the leader. The council rarely argued or disagreed with what he said. Because of humanity, the galaxy was saved, for now. The council recognized this and they decided to listen to humans more often.

The automatic doors slid open. Anderson was sitting at his desk working on something on his computer. He looked up as Shepard and Alenko entered. "Ah, Commander Shepard." he spoke pleased to see her.

"Captain." she still addressed him as Captain but he didn't mind. "One of my teammates is in trouble on Ilos. I am requesting permission to travel there. I plan on using force if necessary." she spoke honestly. Liara was in trouble, and Shepard was expecting resistance.

Anderson was silent. He let out a sigh. "Shepard, you saved this galaxy. You are a Spectre. As far as I'm concerned you never need to ask for permission to go anywhere or do anything. I trust and bleieve in you one hundred percent." he spoke confidently.

Shepard smirked. " I won't let you down Captain." They saluted each other. After exiting his office they headed back to the docking bay. The rest of the way back to the ship was silent. Standing in the quarantine zone before entering the Normandy, Shepard turned and faced Kaiden. "Shore party stand by for decontamination." " I'm sorry for not telling you exactly what's going on. You'll find out in the mission briefing, I promise." Kaiden nodded. He understood the situation. " Logged. Commanding office is on board. XO Monreau stands relieved."

"Kaiden, make your way to the comm room. 'I'll meet you there." Kaiden nodded and turned right making his way to the comm room. Entering the bridge she stood beside Joker. "Joker, has everyone arrived?" she asked.

Joker nodded. " The only person missing is-"

"I know." Shepard said cutting him off. " Is my team in the comm room?" she asked and Joker nodded. "Good. Fire up the engine and wait for my command." Turning Shepard exited the bridge. As she made her way to the comm room, the crew greeted her. She nodded her head at them. Standing in front of the comm room doors, the soldiers on each side saluted her. The doors opened and she walked in.

Looking around the room her team was seated in their designated seats. There were two empty. One was Liara's and the other was Ashley's. Shepard would never forget her, to the front, Shepard stood and looked at them. "It's good to see everyone back again. I t has been quite sometime since we were on a mission together. I called you here under urgent and unfortunate circumstances. Liara is in trouble." Turning around she put the data disc into the terminal. The screen popped up. Liara appeared and they watched the video.

When it ended Shepard turned and faced them again,. " We are goign to Ilos. We are going to save Liara and retrieve those discs." She looked over at Tali. " Tali, do you think you can get the geth's core before it fries?" she asked.

" I will try my hardest." Tali spoke in her synthesized voice.

Shepard nodded. " Good. We will be in two teams. Team one will be led by me. I will be taking Alenko and Tali. I will need Kaiden's biotics and Tali's tech and geth expertise. Wrex and Garrus, you two will be the rescue team for the scientists. Your number one priority is to find them and get them to safety. My team will search for Liara and retrieve the information. After the scientists and Liara have been rescued well meet at he Mako and do a clean sweep taking out the rest of the geth." They all nodded in understanding. "Joker, get us out of her." she said.

"Roger that, Commander." Joker chimed in.

"Check all your equipment and get suited can't waste anytime. Liara is in danger. We're not going to lose another member of this family." They all glanced at Ashley's chair when Shepard said that. " Dismissed." she said and they all got up and left.

Shepard walked over to where the terminal was and leaned on it. Letting out a deep sigh she lowered her head. Her brown hair fell forward.

"Commander.: a familiar voice came from behind her. She stood up and turned facing the man. "Kaiden?" she said wondering what he wanted. He slowly moved closer to her. "Don't worry Commander, we're going to save Liara." he said reassuringly. Shepard looked over at Ashley's empty seat. Kaiden put his fingers under her chin and raised her gaze to his. " It wasn't your fault." he said. Shepard could never forgive herself. She was sick and tired of being the reason why her teammates were dying. Kaiden outstretched his arms and pulled her into a hug. Shepard rested her head against his chest. "It's never easy, is it?" she asked, but more as a rhetorical question.

---

Hours later Shepard was speaking with navigator Pressly. They were discussing possible escape routes and drop off locations. "Commander. 60 seconds to the mew relay."? Joker chimed in over the intercom. Shepard made her way into the bridge. Standing next to Joker she watched as they approached the relay. "Contact with relay in 5...4...3...2...1." The light grew intense and they were shot forward at FTL speeds.

Emerging in a different system Shepard saw the familiar sight of Ilos. This time, there weren't geth ships surrounding the planet. "Alright Joker, I want a nice clean, smooth drop. Get us in there fast and quiet." Shepard said firmly. Turning she looked at her teammates. "Everyone meet in the bottom part of the ship and get ready." she said and they nodded.

Within a couple of minutes they were all in the Mako strapped in and ready to go. Shepard was the driver, as per usual. Kaiden sat next to her in the passengers seat, while Tali, Wrex and Garrus all were in the back. "Commander were coming up to the drop point in 3...2...1" the huge blast doors opened and Shepard floored it.

They were sent flying from the ship. Turning on the thrusters they were suspended into the air. Hitting the ground they bounced for a moment but they were okay. They had managed to land where they did when they were pursuing Saren. "Joker, stay hidden and low, I will need you close enough for emergency EVAC." Shepard said. " Copy that Commander." Joker replied.

Flooring it, they went through the entrance and continued on. Just like last time they traveled through the passageway that was filled with the cryogenic tubes where the Protheans were in. A while in Shepard hit the breaks and stopped the Mako. Turning she looked over at Wrex and Garrus. " This is your stop. The scientists should be within this area." she said pointing to where they had set up camp. "As soon as you find the scientists radio me, and I'll do the same when we find Liara." they both nodded.

Once Garrus and Wrex exited the Mako Shepard continued forward. Looking at one of the small screens in the Mako. It displayed the signal from Liara's armor. There was silence inside the Mako. They passed the thousands of tubes that protruded from the walls. Everyone of them containing a Prothean corpse, or by now, skeleton. Shepard couldn't be positive.

They were getting closer to Liara. Shepard soon stopped the Mako. Staring at the screen she could see it was off to the right a little bit. Looking around, she knew where they were. Getting out of the vehicle, Tali and Kaiden followed suite. Shepard walked towards the door on the right side of the Mako. She remembered the first time they came through here. They were stopped, two energy fields appeared on either side of them not allowing them to go anywhere. Though it wasn't a trap, it was to help them.

Entering through the door, there was an elevator in front of them. Stepping inside she looked over her shoulder at Kaiden and Tali. She knew Kaiden would recognize where they were, but Tali was probably amazed. In fact Tali went on with how wondrous this was.

The elevator descended. The sight of the tubes passed from row to row through the window as the elevator kept going down. Finally, it came to a stop. The doors slowly opened. Shepard got the first glimpse of what was there. Her eyes widened and she jumped to the side for cover directing Kaiden and Tali to follow.

Liara was there, and there were several geth surrounding her. There was also someone else, a woman. "Tell us where the data is." the woman said, though her voice was semi-synthesized. The woman sounded like a machine, but not completely. Shepard peered over the side of her cover. She couldn't see the woman, only the backs of the geth that stood around her.

"I will never give you such information." came Liara's voice. Shepard clutched her hand into a fist when she heard her voice.

"Pathetic. You would give your life for a couple of lousy discs." the woman spoke again to Liara.

Liara looked at the woman. " I would give my life to save the galaxy." she spoke with determination, sounding very similar to the commander.

"So be it. " the woman spoke and held her gun to Liara's head.

Shepard looked at Kaiden. She motioned for him to use his biotics to clear the geth. Kaiden nodded. Shepard quickly grabbed her pistol and came out from hiding. " Drop it." she said venomously. Shepard would do everything in her power to protect Liara. Just as she spoke Kaiden threw his hand forwards causing the geth to go flying off of the platform falling into the abyss below. There were two geth left. Kaiden quickly put them both in stasis.

Shepard could know see the woman, the back of her anyway. She was human, with long blond hair that stopped on the small of her back. The woman turned her head looking over her shoulder, but her identity was still concealed. A smirk appeared on her face. " Shepard." the woman spoke.

Shepard's eyes narrowed as she clutched her pistol aiming it at the woman. "How do you know my name?" Shepard asked curiously, but in a rude way of sorts. Who was this woman. It was obvious she was the enemy. The geth were following her around and she wanted to obtain the discs that Liara had.

The woman let out a small chuckle. " I know more than just your name, Shepard." she said turning back to face Liara. "It's too bad that I'm going to have to kill your friend here." she said she pressed the gun harder to Liara's head. " If you give me a moment I'll be right with you." she said with a smirk.

"Don't piss me off." Shepard said as her finger hesitantly lingered on the trigger. She was ready to shoot this women in any given moment.

"Ah, you're still impatient I see. You haven't changed much Shepard." the woman spoke. "However, you'll soon find that I've changed tremendously since we last met." she spoke confidently. " What was it you used to say.......oh yes...you have to have faith." the woman spoke with a smirk.

Shepard's eyes widened when she heard this. She knew who this woman was but.. it couldn't be. " Reynolds..." she said almost chocking on her own words.

The blond woman's smirk widened. " I'm flattered you remember me. But that's not my name anymore. My name is Flare." she said still pressing the gun against Liara's head. " It's too bad that we have to cut our reunion short. It would have been nice to catch up. " she spoke.

Shepard's eyes narrowed. The geth began to come out of stasis. On the other side of Reynolds Shepard could see the console where Vigil was. it began to flicker. Shepard thought that he was long gone, but Liara must have been able to fix it somehow. Turning Shepard suddenly pushed Tali and Kaiden into the elevator. Hitting the button the doors closed. She caught the last glimpse of Kaiden looking at her. "Vigil, lock the elevators!" Shepard yelled and the VI flashed. The elevator light turned red and it would make it all the way to the top, and be nonfunctional afterward. Shepard then fired shots into the geth killing them both. Pointing her gun back at the woman Shepard got ready to fire.

"Impressive, but not good enough." The woman turned and aimed her gun at Shepard.

Shepard froze as she looked at the woman in front of her. She had a scar going along the right side of her face. Her eyes were glowing blue, and beneath her skin Shepard could see some blue shining. She had merged with machine's. The woman pulled the trigger and the bullet got Shepard right in the left shoulder.

Before she could fire off another shot, Liara began to glow blue and she used her biotics throwing Flare off of the platform. "Shepard, are you alright?!" Liara asked concerned as she got to her feet.

Before Shepard could answer, Flare had risen up, she was on a hovering platform. Continuing to rise she threw something at them. An explosive. Shepard ran straight for Liara. " Get down!" she shouted as she jumped in the air, jumping onto Liara they fell onto the ground. Shepard lay on top of Liara to shield her. The explosion went off and it was a deafening sound. Although they were a distance away from the initial explosion, Shepard still got injured taking the majority of the attack and protecting Liara.

The dust cleared. Liara looked up at the Commander who was laying right on top of her. Their faces were so close. If Asari's could blush, Liara would have turned a bright shade of pink. Looking into Shepard's eyes, Liara could see that she was in pain. " Commander, are you alright?" she asked with deep concern in her voice. Shepard slowly nodded.

Shepard pushed herself off of Liara and rested on one knee. Looking up towards the sky Shepard could see the enemy ship take off. They were gone. Sighing Shepard began breathing heavily.

"Vigil, unlock the elevator." Liara spoke as the VI flickered. " As you wish." he spoke and the light on the elevator turned green. It began its descent and stopped. When the doors opened Tali and Kaiden rushed out. Kaiden ran to Shepard's side. " Commander." he said with concern in his tone. He helped her to his feet, putting his arm around her for support.

"Radio Joker and tell him to pick us up." she said weakly. "Tell Garrus and Wrex to wait for us to get them in the Mako." she said again.

" Already have." Tali's synthetic voice chimed in. "Wrex and Garrus are outside waiting in the Mako and Joker is up ahead ready for EVAC."

Shepard opened her mouth to speak, but her knee's gave out and her head fell back. She was unconscious. Kaiden bent down and picked her up holding her bridal style in his arms. "Come on. We have to get the Commander back to the ship ASAP."

With that, they all exited the tunnels of Ilos and back into the Mako. Shortly after Joker picked the up and they exited Ilos orbiting the planet. Inside the Normandy Shepard was brought to the clinic where she now lay on one of the beds. examined her.

"She's suffered second degree burns to her back and legs. The bullet has been removed from her shoulder and the wound has been closed. She suffered some head trauma as well and I'm unable to tell how long she will be unconcious for. " The doctor said to Kaiden and the others. "However, while examining the bullet I came to discover it was something unusual. Besides the fact that it was an actual bullet as opposed to a plasma shot, it was laced in some blue liquid. I've determined that it isn't a lethal poison. I've sent it to be tested and we should have results by tomorrow morning. Until then, the Commander needs her rest." The Doctor said, making everyone leave. All except for Kaiden who stayed with Shepard.

Kaiden bushed some of Shepard's hair off of her face. He outstretched his hand and held hers. "Shepard, why did you do that." he said, though he knew she wouldn't be able to answer. Maybe it was better that way. Looking at her he didn't plan on leaving, not until she woke up. No matter how long.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's notes: There you are. Chapter two. I hope it was good enough. It will get better. = )**---


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

Chapter Two.

Memories

--------------

Fading in and out of consciousness, Shepard succumbed to the darkness. Breathing slowly, or so she thought she was breathing, she tried to move. Nothing ; she was stuck, trapped maybe? She wasn't sure, but the feeling of panic didn't occur inside of her. Confusion was the feeling that filled her. The area began to light up. She saw people in front of her. Opening her mouth she tried to speak ; nothing. Getting a better look at the people she recognized them. And the woman in the middle it was…her. They were speaking, she remembered this. It was her old team from Torfan. Shepard couldn't do anything but watch.

-

"Ashford, I don't care what your reason, you never turn your back on a team-mate." The commanding officer said annoyed.

"With all due respect sir, the mission always comes first. If a team member is to be sacrificed to complete the mission then those are terms we must accept." Ashford answered.

"This was a recon mission major, you left Shepard without cover. As the commanding officer I will decide what sacrifices are needed to be made. If you have a problem with my command speak now." The Commander said stepping close, intimidating close.

"No sir." Ashford answered.

"Aboard my ship you will follow my rules. Do I make myself clear?" the commanding officer spoke.

"Yes sir." Ashford spoke, forcing respect.

"Dismissed soldiers." The commander said as the soldiers saluted him and began to exit the briefing room. "Shepard, stay back. I need to speak with you." he spoke crossing his arms behind his back. Shepard stayed where she was. " Shepard, as you know the position of Lieutenant-General is open. Both you and Private Ashford have been selected to fill the position. Based on the next mission, how both of you perferm will determine who acquires the position." The Commander explained.

"Are you sending a scout to examine us?" Shepard asked looking at the Commander.

The Commander shook his head. "Each of your team will be equipped with cameras allowing us to watch, live, as you carry out your mission. We cannot interfere in any way or direct you, we can only watch." He said letting out a sigh. " The other team is not aware of this, though they do know they are being tested." He said.

"Why tell me?" Sheaprd asked curiously, though not ungratefully.

The Commander let out a sigh. " I don't make a habit of choosing favourites but I'm sick and tired or the rich punk ass soldiers who thin they're the best just because their father's are some famous general. They get to where they are by status instead of hard work. Don't get me wrong, Ashford's a strong soldier but he is too conceited for his own good." The Commander sighed. " Prepare your team well. Dismissed."

Shepard nodded and saluted the Commander. " Oh and Shepard," he started causing Shepard to stop and look at him. " Kick ass." he said. Shepard smirked and nodded her head exiting the briefing room.

Walking through the corridors of the ship Shepard made her way to the mess hall. Passing crew members some smiled at her while others scoffed. They were on Ashford's pay no doubt. Turning a corner Shepard stopped as three individuals stood in her way. It was Ashford and his team.

"Shepard." he said with hate in his tone. Shepard's eyes narrowed.

"Is there a reason you're in my way, Ashford?" Shepard snapped.

"You're going to lose, you know that right?" Ashford said taking a step forward.

"I don't have time t listen to your bulshit." Shepard said as she took a step forwards unafraid of him.

"Don't push it Shepard. I can make sure you live the rest of your life miserably." He threatened.

Shepard drew closer. "I'm not scared of some rich punk who runs to his daddy and hides in his money. Now get out of my way or I'll move you myself." she said in a mean tone.

Ashford smirked and turned to move but quickly swung at Shepard unsuspectingly. Shepard was fast, but he still managed to hit her. One of his team-mates, Elizabeth Saunders, used her biotic powers and slammed Shepard against the wall. Ashford rushed her and held his forearm to her throat pinning her against the wall. Saunders was about to use another biotic attack but was stopped, frozen in place. She was in stasis.

A man with long black hair stepped out from around the corner glowing blue, holding the woman in stasis. The distraction was welcomed from Sheaprd as she took advantage of the moment and kneed Ashford in the stomach causing him to loosen his hold. Reacting quick, Sheaprd grabbed his arm and held it against his back restraining him. Ashford's other team member, a dark muscular man, moved to grab Shepard but stopped as something tripped him and he fell to the ground. A foot pressed against the back of his neck as a slender woman with blond hair stepped out from behind the wall. "I don't think so." she said.

"You bitch! Let go of me!" Ashford yelled, struggling to break free of Sheaprd's grip, but she didn't falter.

"Told you I'd make you move." Shepard said tightening her grip.

"Enough!" A voice boomed as the Commander came around the corner with two armed soldiers. "Shepar, Hayate, Reynolds! Release Ashford's team, now!" He commanded. Shepard ad her team obeyed, releasing Ashford's.

"They're will be no fighting on my ship. Do I make myself clear?" he said as the soldiers relaxed their weapons.

"Yes sir." Shepard and Ashford's team answered in unison. "Get out of my face, all of you!" he said as Shepard's team headed one way and Ashford's the other. Shepard and Ashford exchanging deadly glares towards each other.

-

"Tch, assholes." Hayate the man with the long black hair said as he sat down beside Shepad in the mess hall.

"Hm. That brat thinks he can do whatever he wants just because his father is rich." Shepard scowled.

"That damn team t hinks they're better. Because of Ashford's money they've had upgrades and better training. It's going to prove difficult on our mission" Hayate explained.

A smirk spread across Emily Reynolds, the blond who pinned down the large mans, face. Shepard saw this and raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked knowing Emily knew something.

"I may have hacked the system and I may know the status of Ashford's team." Reynolds said proud of herself.

"Isn't hat not allowed?" Hayate said narrowing his eyes at the blond.

"So? Do you want to know or not?" She said crossing her arms.

"Show us." Shepard said intrigued.

Reynolds smile widened and she pressed some buttons on her onmi tool. A hologram appeared of the women from Ashford's team with stats next to it. "Elizabeth Saunders. A biotic with L2 implants. Efficient with a pistol and close range combat." Emily pressed some more buttons on her omni tool. Another hologram appeared of the large man that Reynolds had her foot too. "John Samson. High grade tech, excellent sniper, very strong." Reynolds pressed a few more buttons. " And finally, Sean Ashford. All around soldier. Great shot with any weapon, average muscle strength, close combat trained and minor in both tech and biotics." Emily explained as the hologram and Omni tool disappeared.

The three of them sat in silence. " Tomorrow's the big day." Shepard said leaning forward on her elbows. "They're going to install camera's onto your suits so they can examine the live feed of the mission." Shepard began, explaining. "The other team doesn't know. The commander informed me of this personally." she said. " So now we have Intel on their specialties and that we're going to be watched. We cannot lose." Shepard spoke determined.

"We're the best, there's no way we can lose!" Emily Reynolds said confidently. " With your leadership Shepard, how could anybody lose?" She said with a genuine smile.

"Yah well we'll see if that proves to be true. Hayate I want you on Samson. Use your biotics to keep him close and immobilized as long as possible. Reynolds, keep Saunders at bay. Far away she doesn't prove to be a big threat. Make sure she doesn't get a chance to use her biotics." Shepard explained strategizing. Both Ryu and Emily nodded. " We should get some rest, tomorrow's a big day." Shepard said as they both agreed and headed towards their rooms.


End file.
